


And They Were Roommates!

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky helps you feel better with some Christmas cheer





	And They Were Roommates!

When you walked into your apartment after a long day at work, you stopped in amazement. It looked like a Christmas tornado had blown through the apartment. It was a good thing Bucky was your best friend and roommate, because otherwise you might have punched him. Maybe you'll punch him anyway. What was with all the decorations? There was tinsel garlands, paper snowflakes, colorful lights- basically any kind of Christmas decorations you could think of, they were in the house. And then there was the tree. Oh, goodness, the tree. So many flashy ornaments!

"Bucky?" You called out.

His head popped out of the kitchen. "What's up? I'm making some Christmas cookies to eat while we watch a holiday movie."

You sighed as you walked into the kitchen where Bucky was. "What's with all the Christmas stuff?"

Bucky smiled. "You've been down since you found out you couldn't go home for Christmas, so I figured I'd try and bring it to you." He pulled on some oven mitts and took out a pan of cookies out of the oven. Then Bucky turned to you, and you had to laugh at his apron, which looked like a sexy Mrs. Claus outfit. He just smirked.

Still giggling, you said, "Well, I think you went a little overboard, there, but I appreciate the effort. And that apron did make me laugh so you get points there!"

"Yes!" Bucky pumped his fist. "Well on my way to being the best roommate ever!"

“Would you believe me if I said you already are the best roommate ever?” You sat at the kitchen table.

“Nope,” Bucky popped the ‘p’. “Because you’re the best roommate ever.”

“Yeah, right,” you scoffed. “You put up all those decorations just to make me feel better! And all I’ve been doing the last few days is be grumpy and complain.”

Bucky came around the table to give you a hug. You returned it, wrapping your arms tightly around his chest. Hugs from Bucky were the best, because he always held you tight and didn’t let go until you were ready. You could feel the stress of the past couple days leave your body.

“Believe me, I wouldn’t have put up the decorations and listened to you vent if I didn’t like you,” he said. “And I’ve loved having you as a roommate. No one could put up with my crap as well as you do, not even Steve. And I’ve known Steve for forever! Besides, you have a reason to complain, doll. It’s disappointing to not be able to go home for Christmas.”

You sighed. “Thank you, Bucky. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“Nor I without you, doll,” Bucky replied, a big smile on his face. “Now I believe I mentioned a Christmas movie- which one do you want to watch?”

You returned Bucky’s smile, your stress completely gone. You tapped your chin as if in thought. “How about a Home Alone marathon? Those movies are classics, and they never fail to make me laugh. I know you enjoy them, too, so it won’t be completely about me today.”

Bucky nodded in agreement. “How about you go set things up on the TV, and I’ll finish things up in here with the cookies?”

"Sounds great!"

When everything was set up, Bucky joined you on the couch with the Christmas cookies he'd made. His arm immediately came to rest behind you on the couch. As you pushed play, you grabbed a cookie and took a bite. You moaned as you appreciated the taste.

"That good?" Bucky laughed.

You rolled your eyes. "What? I can enjoy good cookies as I see fit! And yours are especially good!" Bucky just continued laughing as he grabbed a cookie.

"I know they're great, doll, I made them!"

"Oh brother, just shush and enjoy the movies, okay?" 

Bucky chuckled. "Okay, okay, doll!"

As the marathon progressed, you ended up with your head on Bucky's chest with his fingers lightly stroking up and down your arm. You could feel your eyes start to droop in sleepiness. Bucky was really comfy, and the combination of too much sugar and the warmth radiating from Bucky was making you tired. The comfort of having Christmas in your apartment helped you ease into sleep as well. Before you could completely fall asleep, you felt Bucky kiss your forehead and say something along the lines of "love you, doll."


End file.
